


say you can't breathe without me

by Klaroline



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: Maybe Claire's breathing is easier when Alice is around.And maybe she wants to see Alice breathless.(aka there is some resolution of bottled up feelings when Alice rests in the infirmary)





	say you can't breathe without me

Seeing Alice feels like something stops pressing her chest down, and she can finally breathe again. Is that a cliché? Is there something like a cliché in an empty world?  
Claire doesn't know- and doesn't care that much.

Alice is threatening the doc- because of course she is.

She still manages to look casual when she nods, grinning toward Claire.

And Claire doesn't know how to react- so her mouth decides to breathe out Alice's name for her.

 

There is something in Claire's voice that easily disarms Alice, she relaxes, even with guns pointed at her from every direction.

Claire is here- because of course she is.

Somehow their lives keep weaving together through the rubble of a collapsing world. An already collapsed world.

It's like they're really threaded together, because Alice feels the tug- and she itches to reach out. Just to make sure she's really there.

Her mind is filled with Claire- and it might be embarrassing if she wasn't so relieved.

 

So she lets them disarm her. If there is one person she can trust left in the world- it has to be Claire. Has to be.

She even lets them take her to the infirmary (the imitation of one, really).

Claire settles next to her, and Alice itches to reach out again.

 

"How are you here?" Claire's smile is small but genuine, her heart is still singing quietly.

"I don't know how to answer that," Alice replies, grinning lightly.

Claire bites her lip, involuntarily noting Alice's hoarse voice.

She reaches for the glass of water waiting on the table besides the bed, it's lukewarm, but still a luxury at this point.

Alice studies her closely, and takes the glass from Claire when she offers it, fingers brushing lightly over Claire's.

Claire's heart hasn't been so unruly since- well- the last time she saw Alice- actually.

And _wow_ that is something to deal with when they're not about to be killed. If that time ever comes.

 

"I was looking for you," Alice suddenly speaks up. "Where is everyone else?"

Claire looks down, a frown marring her face. "I don't know," she looks back up. "I guess losing people is becoming kind of my thing," her smile is bitter.

Her hand is enveloped in Alice's, and the latter looks at her. "Not just you," she somehow manages to be sad and also playful.

"Never thought I'd miss that damned desert," Claire shakes her head, her smile growing more comfortable once again.

 

"What are you going to do?" Claire wonders.

Alice hesitates for a split second. "I'm going back to the Hive. There's an antidote. It'll destroy the t-Virus."

Relief, relief, relief, and then worry.

"What about you?" Alice's hand tightens on hers- and Claire realizes they still haven't let go.

She gives a noncommittal shrug, and Claire is mad that she's willing to sacrifice herself in any way. And worried. Mostly worried.

"Alice-" Claire frowns. "I can't-" ~~I can't let you go.~~

 

Alice's eyes meet hers- and Claire wonders if she's added mind reading to her long list of talents.

Suddenly Alice sits up, she's right in front of Claire and the urge to _touch_ is surfacing again.

Her hand grasps Claire's chin, and pulls her closer.

 

Claire's mouth melts against Alice's perfectly, and she feels like they've done this hundreds of times before, but there's also a thrill of something new and-

Hands glide down Claire's back, and Claire climbs onto Alice's lap.

Alice's head tilts up, and Claire deepens the kiss further, drawing delicious sounds out of Alice.

Hearing Alice gasp makes Claire want _more_ ~~and more and more~~

 

Alice likes learning new things- and learning the sounds Claire makes when she bites her inner thigh, and the ones she makes when Alice grinds against her leg- it's good to learn.

She likes the way Claire's back arches when she arches her fingers.

She likes the gasps Claire lets out when Alice's teeth drag along her skin.

She likes how Claire pins her down and kisses her like she wants to steal all the air from her lungs.

 

Claire has not been thinking about this for years. She hasn't.

Except Alice's nails dig into her back just the way she thought they would.

Except she tastes even better than Claire thought she would.

Except that it's everything she thought it would be but also more.

 

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." Alice drawls out against her neck before licking a trail up to Claire's jaw.

Claire grins, and kisses Alice again. "Better late than never," their foreheads meet, resting against one another.

"You know I disliked you when we first met," Claire breathes out.

"I know," Alice smirks. "It was hot."

Laughs travel through the infirmary, and it's a strange but welcome feeling to laugh again.

 

 

_"I'm coming with you."_

 

 


End file.
